The Biostatistics Core provides OSUCCC investigators with a centralized resource offering expertise in the statistical aspects of clinical research, basic research and cancer prevention and control Statistical issues are addressed at all levels of investigation; from the design of experiments, to the maintenance of data quality, and to the descriptive and inferential statements made from the collected data. Specific aims of this core resource include: 1) to collaborate with CCC investigators in reviewing and determining experimental designs for both clinical and basic research, 2) to conduct and direct the statistical analysis of data generated by CCC- supported studies including both descriptive summary statistical analysis of data generated by CC-supported studies including both descriptive summary statistics as well as more sophisticated inferential procedures, 3) to provide assistance in developing and implementing data management systems to allow investigators to effective and efficiently manage and analyze their data, 4) to support the development and enhancement of the CCC's clinical research information system to meet new needs of investigators and the changing nature of clinical research, 5) to assist with the integration of the clinical information system into the OSU Hospitals' computer network such that data may be shared among data sources and that information on all patients being treated for cancer is available to investigators, 6) to coordinate the development of new statistical methodologies, when needed, to directly support research programs of the cancer c enter, 7) to ensure that statistical issues are addressed in CCC program decisions and directions, and 8) to conduct and participate in educational programs of cancer biostatistics for investigators, faculty, students, and staff. The Biostatistics Core has seen great changes and expansion in the past year to support growing CCC programs; the Core was restructured under the OSU Biostatistics Program, Dr. Stanley Lemeshow was appointed director, institutional support was provided for genetics statisticians, and added support was provided for Masters-level statisticians. In response to the past CCSG review, 1) biostatistical approval is required for all clinical protocols, 2) local, investigator- initiated studies are required to have biostatistical co-authors, 3) biostatisticians are included as named co-investigators on external grant submissions, 4) biostatistical involvement in basic programs is increased, and 5) chargeback policies and mechanisms are in place.